Meeting
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: An outcast to both teens and kids. It's time he's finally met up with her. Intro: Danika Anderson.


**Hello, everyone! Here is a one-shot of Chad and a really awesome borrowed OC! Let's see if the pairing works 'cause this ain't really one of my best things! Alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p>The teenage spytraitor, known as Chad Dickson, watched as the many highschoolers walked into the building, holding hands with their dates. It was the night of junior prom, so the teens were dressed for the occasion. Not Chad, though. He wasn't going to the dance. In fact, he doesn't even go to high school, yet. He's still in middle school. The only reason he stood there in that dark corner of the school was because he was waiting for someone. Someone he was planning to meet ever since the teens found out his secret.

As he continued to stand there, Chad smirked as he felt some sort of presence behind him, drawing out his ray gun and aiming at the ground. "I know you're back there!"

There was a sigh. "Can't we meet just ONCE without you aiming a gun at me?"

"I don't know. You goths can be pretty sneaky. Especially with powers like yours."

"Guilty as charged." At that instant, a puff of shadowy smoke emerged from the ground and became a goth girl with long black hair with a blue streak in the middle, brown eyes, and a bit shorter than Chad. "Though I sometimes wonder who it was that caused me to have this power. I take it being a spy lost its toll?"

"Pretty much. Ever since that incident with Dimentia, they all found out I was a spy and now no one hangs out with me. And since the brats still think of me as a traitor, well, we still haven't been getting along. Boy, I tell ya, things really took a turn for the worst."

At this, the girl laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! I'm just laughing at the irony." She replied as she began to slowly walk around Chad. "You and Numbuh 100 never accepted me into your ranks because of my power. Always thinking I'm a freak just like the rest of the goths. Well, let me tell you something." She said, stopping in front of Chad. "The only reason I have this power was because you cast me aside!"

"What are you talking about, Danika?"

"There's a reason we goths are so dark. Ever wonder why shadows are never seen in the light? It's because people think so wrongly about them, always deeming them unnatural. So, the shadows are cursed to hide from the light forever, so that no one can see their freakiness. The Gods felt pity on those shadows and decided to choose poor unfortunate souls at random and cursing them to be dark, just like them. And as outcasts to the rest of the world, we hide from the sun and the light, so no one can see us. But while hiding with the shadows for so long, we goths have learned their ways and we've had much time to get to know them. We talk, we shake hands, we laugh at jokes…"

"You live very strange lives, I get it."

"And eventually, we make friends with them. And like any friends, they're willing to do stuff for us. Thus, shadowbending was created!"

"Ow!" Chad screamed when something smacked him from behind. He looked back to see no one, then looked down to see Danika's shadow by his own, floating over to its master and giving her a high-five.

"You see?"

"Not funny." Chad replied, rubbing his head.

"My point is that you always cast me aside to the shadows, and now look at yourself. The KND doesn't want you, the teens don't want you, and here you are, standing with me in the shadows. I guess it's true when they say that looks aren't everything. Even the cute ones are being cast aside! I bet you never even found a girlfriend."

"Well, actually, I didn't."

"I figured as much!" she replied, standing next to him. "Ever consider getting one?" she smirked.

"Actually, there was this one girl I had a small crush on."

"And?"

"Well…let's just say things were never going to work out."

"I thought so. But you know, seeing as how the KND doesn't want you and the teens don't want you, you might as well come hang with me. You may not be a shadowbender, but you'd make a great addition to my group!"

"Group? What group?"

"Oh, just a little club I…stumbled upon recently and decided to join."

"Uh-huh." Chad said, finding her suspicious. "Well, thanks, but I'd rather take my chances with the way things are now. At least I still have Maurice and Cree."

"Why did you want to see me, anyway?"

He was about to walk away when he stopped. "Oh…well, I just…"

Danika rose an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"I guess I just…wanted to see if you were okay."

"Mm-hm…well, maybe you ARE as sweet as you look!" With that, she walked up and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. She began to walk away as she said, "If you ever change your mind, just let me know. You know where to find me!" With that, Chad watched as she spun around and became a black shadow, which took off and flew to the sky.

"Uh…I'll think about it!" Chad smiled and blushed.

Danika kept flying until she landed on a skyscraper and changed back to normal. Afterwards, she looked in the direction of the school as she pulled out a communicator with a logo of a skull with a brain. She opened it and held it to her ear. _"Are things going as planned?"_ The robotic voice on the other end spoke.

"He's being a little stubborn, but I'll bet I can smooth talk him eventually! I'm sneaky like that!"

"_Indeed, I hope, but for right now, return to base. I have an important assignment for you and your partner."_

"I just hope old Nolan's up to the task. I'll be on my way, Darth Genius." With that, she ended the call, became a shadow and flew off to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first ever ChadDanika. Yeah, it kinda sucked, but it was the only thing on my mind! So, what'd you think, Dani? Like it? Hate it? But thanks for giving this a chance, anyway, unlike SOME people that are uncompromising jerks, who never give you a chance! Yeah, they know who I'm talking to! Well, I guess I better finish up MGD. Later.**


End file.
